


You Reach The End of the Line

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [27]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Abby and Becker are stuck in an anomaly and meet some old friends.





	You Reach The End of the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fortress.

Abby bends over, trying to catch her breath as she and Becker manage to escape the dracorex that had been chasing them through the medieval fortress the anomaly had appeared in. Three weeks ago they’d gone through an anomaly to try to get one of their dinosaurs back to where it belonged, but before they could return to their world, the anomaly had closed. Thankfully, Becker had his pack, so he’d had food and his knives, as well as ammo for his guns-- even though Abby was leery of leaving evidence of them behind, she knew that sometimes, it couldn’t be helped.

It was different with Becker than it had been when she’d been trapped with Connor. Not that Connor had been bad to be with, he just wasn’t accustomed to defending himself the way Becker was. Abby didn’t worry about Becker the same way-- no, she worried about him in all kinds of different ways. She and Connor had gradually grown together, whereas as soon as they were safe, she and Becker had all but attacked each other. She’d been sexually attracted to him from the second she’d met him, but given time alone with him, she was now more than just sexually attracted to him. She was emotionally and mentally attracted to him as well. And as they’d gotten to know each other, and save each other, she’d discovered that he felt the same.

She looks over at him and they both laugh. Abby straightens up and moves over to him, kissing him before he can straighten up. “Holy shit. Was that draco?” 

“I think it was. She had a huge scar on her neck.” Becker pants and straightens, stretching his shoulders and back. “Well, fuck. At least we know where we are, right?” 

Abby nods and leans against him. “Wonder if William is here.” 

“I’m not sure if this is even the right year. The draco looks a lot bigger than she did when she was with us.” 

Abby nods again, looking up at Becker. She doesn’t say anything, but he wraps his arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go see if we can find him, then.”

Abby leans up, kissing him. “Thank you, Hil.” 

“Anything for you, Abs.” He smiles and shifts, taking her hand and leaving his gun hand free. “Let’s go find him, or possibly find his grave.” 

“Way to be positive.” 

Becker snorts, squeezing her hand. “Sorry, but I’m trying to be realistic.” 

“Well, try to be a little more optimistic. How about that?” 

“Abby, we’ve been lost for... nearly a month. It’s hard to be optimistic about anything, honestly. I wouldn’t give up our time together for anything, but I just want to go home.” 

“Who’s there?!” A strange, yet familiar voice yells down the hall. 

Abby looks at Becker, who looks at her and nods. “William?” 

“Aye,” comes the same voice. A few moments later, an old man hobbles into view, holding a sword. “You,” he says, lips curled in a snarl. 

Abby smiles. “Sir William. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

“I had hoped it was all a nightmare,” William says as he moves closer. “The Lady Abigail and Sir Becker.” He nods. “How’d you find yourself in my world?” 

“Same way you found yourself in ours,” Becker says, dipping his head in respect. “Do you know of anywhere we’d be able to get home?” 

“Nay,” William replies, glancing over at Abby. “Lady Abigail. Did you notice my guard dragon?” He smiles.

Abby grins back. “I did. She’s done well.” 

“Aye. She makes for a good guard dragon, and our little village is feared all around, because we tamed a dragon. She’s not tame though. We just make sure she knows we’re not food.” 

Abby smiles. “Good. I’m glad you’re taking care of her. I was definitely worried about that. Do you, by any chance, have a room for us? We’re so tired. We’d like to stay a night or two, if it’s no hassle.” 

“I’ll have the servants make you up a room. Are you wed?” 

“No,” Becker says, glancing at Abby. “But we’d like to share. If that’s going to be an issue, you can tell people we’re married.”

Abby looks up at him and smiles. “Or if you have a problem, you could marry us.” 

Becker nods. “That would be all right with me.” 

William raises an eyebrow. “Come with me. My servants will dress you both appropriately. My love has passed, just recently. I will join her soon, but I’ll see you wed before I go.” He nods and gestures for Abby to enter one room, then for Becker to continue with him. “Sir Becker, are you truly intent on wedding the Lady Abigail?” 

“Yes. If we ever get home, I’ll propose to her in a very modern way, with very modern trappings.” Becker smiles. “I just hope that she’ll say yes when it comes to that.”

“I’m sure she will. You were gentle with her creatures. You treated her like an equal.” 

“I did. I love her. I’m pretty sure I loved her then, as well, but we’d only known each other a short time.” Becker smiles a little. “We’ve been on the wrong side of the anomalies for three weeks, nearly four now. I’m more in love with her than ever and I want to spend the rest of my life loving her.” 

“You’ll both stay here for a while until you can find another of your light shows to take you home. My children will meet you and I will tell them to let you stay.” 

“Only if they want,” Becker says as they turn another corner and step into a large suite of rooms. “I don’t want to impose on you, or them. Abby and I, honestly, we just want to get home.” 

William nods. “I know that feeling well. Here, my own personal servant will assist you in getting dressed. Meet downstairs in the Great Room in an hour and I will wed you to your beloved.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, William.” Becker shakes his hand as William begins to turn to leave. Becker looks over as William’s man servant steps into the room. “Hi.” He licks his lips as the man approaches him and begins taking his clothes off. He wrinkles his nose. “I can undress myself.” 

“As you wish,” The man says, stepping backwards. Becker finishes dressing then lets the man guide him into a bath.

In what Becker thinks is an hour, he’s dressed in some of the softest, yet most beautiful, clothes he’s ever worn. He walks into the Great Room and smiles when he sees Abby standing with William and a couple of tall boys and a shorter, dark haired woman. Just by looking at them, he knows they’re William’s children. He approaches, taking their hands as William introduces them all. 

After they’re all introduced to each other, Becker and Abby move to stand before William. It isn’t long before they’re married and the woman who is William’s daughter is leading them out to a small house out behind the fortress. They settle in for the night, falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

It’s another few weeks in William’s time before they manage to get home and in that time, Abby gets to hang out with the dracorex and Becker learns fighting techniques and about weapons from William’s sons. They also help William’s children bury their father and Abby grieves nearly as much as the children do when soon after the dracorex dies. The entire village sees it as some sort of sign that William was their great dragon protector all along. Soon after, Abby and Becker get home, get married and go back to work.


End file.
